From Dawn to Dusk:Continuation of Breaking Dawn
by WeAdmireRobsten
Summary: Just when we all thought vampires were invincible, well we were wrong. Did you ever factorize in any natural elements of the earth causing every human being, every living organism in the universe to just simply evaporate into thin air?
1. Chapter 1 ONE YEAR LATER

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. STEPHENIE MEYER DID AN AMAZING JOB WRITING ALL FOUR BOOKS AND I HAVE CONTINUED TO WRITE A FIFTH BOOK. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS WHICH HAVE BEEN USED PREVIOUSLY THROUGHOUT THE SAGA YET I HAVE ADDED SOME NEW CHARACTERS. I JUST OWN THE STORYLINE. **

* * *

><p><strong>PREFACE<strong>

I had everything I ever wanted in life, and more. I had a wonderful family, a loving husband that made up my entire existence and the most adorable little daughter. So far so good, right? Just when I thought we were indestructible... Even immortals can be destroyed by something the world is not prepared for. We all sat in the large room, waiting for the news that would withdraw us from our embrace. Ancestors and generations held hands and whispered what might be their last words. I picked up my cellphone and clicked the redial button. 'Connection Failed' it said, I had no way of telling my mother I loved her before it was too late...

**CHAPTER 1. ONE YEAR LATER.**

I had to enroll Renesmee in to school by the time she barely reached a year and a half. As the days flew past, and weeks went by Renesmee grew and developed through every new season and by the time she reached two she had reached the average height of a five year old with a couple of years more intelligence to her advantage. Edward and I grew worried about how she would react around children in the same life stage as her, or how they would understand why she slightly glittered at recess. Alice soon assured us that everything would be fine and that she would fit right in.

Jacob came by everyday of course and sometimes picked Nessie up from school. I had just dropped Nessie of at kindergarten, turning a lot of heads on my way there. Edward had did it again. He had bought me a new car that got me noticed everywhere I went. With an amazing horsepower and shiny, designer alloy wheels my new 2011 Chevrolet Volt was an unbelievable eye sore for the town of Forks. People greeted me in the street complimenting my car, even offering to wash it or simply park it the garage for me. I zoomed home driving at speed of 120mph, I was getting used to driving fast and well over the speed limit. Partly due to the fact that running was remarkably as fast and also every time Nessie was in the car with me she would yell 'faster, faster!'

When I finally reached the house I parked my vehicle and walked into the Cullen household. Edward and I wanted to spend as much time as we possibly could with our family so our routine was to drop Nessie off at school, spend some time with our family hunting or just hanging out, take Nessie out for a walk or on a day trip then when the sun set we would head back to our cottage were we would spend the rest of the night, vigilant. As I walked up the stairs Edward walked towards me, kissing me passionately and then securing his arm around my waist. I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror and smiled feebly. You would think- expect me, to be used to my new face and body by now but I wasn't. Every time I looked in the mirror I was as surprised as never and also very grateful. Nor was I used to my beloved Edward. After everything we had been through over the past couple of years we were still together and as strong as ever.

Rosalie welcomed me home before nestling on Emmett's lap. It was surprising how close we had grown over the last year. Our relationship was spontaneously overwhelming. Alice gestured to the sofa beside her and Edward pulled me along and placed me right beside him, opposite Rosalie and Emmett and next to Alice and Jasper.

"Where's Carlisle and Esme? There were here before I left".

Were they hunting? I didn't hear them in the forest or the surrounding woods were they usually hunted.

"They went on another honeymoon 's their 150th anniversary tomorrow", Alice filled me in.

Wow. 150 years together? Edward and I haven't even reached a decade together yet. I wondered what the far future would hold for Edward, my daughter and myself. Could life get any more instantaneously gratifying? Edward interrupted my thoughts

"Have you been to visit Charlie recently?"

Actually I hadn't. Come to think of it I hadn't visited my dad in over a month. He hadn't called or anything.

"Um, No. I should visit him this weekend. Would you like to come?"

It was Emmett who then answered me "Actually, do you mind if me and Jazz steal your husband for the weekend? We kind of have something planned".

I looked at Edward for a response but he was clearly just as puzzled as I was. He turned to Jasper

"Should I be scared?" He gulped sarcastically.

"Hmmmm. That depends on how you look at it", Jasper seemed thoughtful in his answer yet subconsciously otherwise engaged.

I turned to Alice who stared at her loving Jasper with a look that made her seem almost unattracted to him. She must be hiding something from us. She had obviously seen something and was concentrating so hard on not letting Edward see her thoughts.

"Well Bella and I should be getting back to the cottage, we have lots to discuss" Edward suddenly blurted out.

This was unexpected, this was not our usual charade. My eyebrows pulled together. I looked at Rosalie who encouraged me with a nod.

"Alright. Um, I'll see you all later". I was ever so curious as to what we 'needed to discuss'.

Once we stepped out onto the porch Edward grabbed my hand and we stalked through the forest until we reached our perfect little cottage. When we entered our house Edward proceeded toward our room and so I followed. "You'd better sit down" he said calmly. I did as he asked afraid of what he was about to say.

"Edward, what's going on?" I shrieked.

He now couldn't hide the terror in his eyes. He looked like he might just explode. He thought about how he should word it for sometime before actually speaking.

"Alice, she um.. she saw something".

The first thought came to mind was the Volturi. They had come back to take my little girl, or to force Edward, Alice or possibly even me to join them, or else.

"What did she see? Was it..." I couldn't even say their name, I couldn't bare to think of it. There had to be an alternative, there just had to be.

Just then my phone rang. Edward groaned impatiently as I reached into my purse to answer it.

"Hello?" my voice chimed.

"Hi. This is Mrs Kennedy, Renesmee's teacher".

"Oh, is everything alright?" I interrupted her with my motherly concern.

She answered quickly "Yes, um no. Well Renesmee isn't feeling well and she fainted a while ago but shes come around now but we insist on letting her go home. Do you think you could come collect her?"

Wow. I just realized that Nessie had never been ill before, which was rather strange all things considered.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be right there".

I knew Edward had heard the whole conversation but I decided to fill him in regardless.

"Nessie's sick. I have to go pick her up".

I walked toward the door at my usual pace, I reached for the door knob when Edward suddenly reached out and swung the door open. I looked up at him, and I knew something was wrong. He spoke silently though I could hear him clearly.

"We cannot spend any second of time apart from now on". He paused and inhaled deeply.

I thought that was what we were doing anyway. I was barely ever away from him, just when I dropped Nessie off at school but he came most of the time. Or the occasional hunt he went on with his brothers would mean a few hours separate from each other. I could only watch him leave when Nessie was present, somehow with her there with me, it was as if Edward was never away from me. Even my cold heart reserved a special spot for Edward and even when I couldn't sleep, couldn't dream and my mind could not unearth my desire for him or provide my mind with mental images of him, I could always sit and stare at the family portrait we had done three months ago, that now hung adequately above the fire. As soon as I had assembled all these conclusions I turned to him and opened my mouth to speak he put his finger on my lips.

"There's no time to worry, love. We have to be prepared" he tried soothing me with this disorienting sentence.

"For what? Edward I don't.." I trailed off.

"For what's coming".he said through unmoving lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hey I decided to delete my original story and start over. This time I am DETERMINED to finish it. I know were the story is going and I will update every week or maybe sooner. I hope you all like it and please review so I can get an idea of your thoughts :). **


	2. Chapter 2 SICKNESS

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. STEPHENIE MEYER DID AN AMAZING JOB WRITING ALL FOUR BOOKS AND I HAVE CONTINUED TO WRITE A FIFTH BOOK. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS WHICH HAVE BEEN USED PREVIOUSLY THROUGHOUT THE SAGA YET I HAVE ADDED SOME NEW CHARACTERS. I JUST OWN THE STORYLINE. **

**CHAPTER 2-SICKNESS**

You know that old saying "white as a ghost"? Yeah well I think Nessie overruled that saying. She was whiter than white. Her being half mortal and half immortal kinda made her the slightest bit pale but she had never reached this color before. Carlisle had insisted that she'd be fine, and it would pass in 24 hours so I sat and made a countdown clock on my cellphone. Nessie was upstairs asleep and Edward was at the drug store in search of some medicine that would hopefully relieve Nessie of her illness. He was obviously just as worried as I was. I heard Edwards Volvo pulling into the driveway. I went to greet him at the door but before I could get any words out of my mouth, he swept me off my feet and begun kissing me passionately. He placed me slowly on the couch and turned to face the clock that ticked ever so quietly above the fireplace.

"Whats wrong Edward?" I asked curiously.

"Time", he answered unwillingly.

"It's just after 11, Edward...-"

"No dear, I'm afraid of the time we have left together. We take it for granted, we don't realize nor do we stop and think as each hand ticks onwards about the days ahead of us. Time", he sighed.

"What are you not telling me? I need to know." I was terribly confused.

He just looked deeply into my eyes and I immediately forgot all my worries. He held me in his arms for a couple of hours, we didn't speak but the chemistry between Edward and I was intimate, electrifying. I could tell he was thinking, hard. He usually narrowed his eyebrows and stared wondrously into another world. His lip slid up a bit, into a sort of smile. Hmm, I'll bet he's having an affair in his little daydream with... with- Tanya! Noway, I am definitely losing it. I concentrated hard, pushed my shield away from me and thought "What on earth are you thinking?"

He just smiled ever so slightly and then kissed me urgently, yet passionately. We were oblivious to the fact that we had now fallen off the couch, onto the ground, knocked over the coffee table and headed toward the fire. We didn't really care, we didn't notice. We both suddenly stopped as we were aware of the strange noise that sounded near, like it was approaching us. It was like a shredding sound, somebody groaning and writhing in pain. I heard fire and growling, whispering sounds and echoes. We both looked at each other in fear of what the other had heard. "BANG!" I shrieked and we both looked at the top of the stairs, and there stood Renesmee, my poor Renesmee. She looked like she was possessed- no, she looked far worse. Edward run to her side and gently lifted her up into his arms. I on the other hand stood there panicking and not helping anyone. Whatever illness Nessie had it sure as hell didn't look like it would 'pass in 24 hours'.

"Should we take her to Carlisle again?" I could fool no one with my voice. Even though I sounded so angelic, it was obvious I was terribly worried.

"No, shes getting worse by the second. We have to take her to the hospital." He frowned and looked down at our child.

Should we run, or drive? Which way is faster and safer I thought. What if we don't make it on time. I was afraid for her, she was sweating and shaking like she was taking some kind of fit.

"Yeah, I think it would be safer to drive dear." No change in his tone. He looked awful, stressed if it were possible.

My shield was still pushed out away from me, and I was thankful for that. There was no way I could talk with the panic and fear within me. Yet I still valued my privacy and my thoughts so I pulled it over myself again, and Edward sighed. I didn't want him to hear my every thought. We ran towards the car, it was like a race against time. I drove unsteadily while Edward cooed Nessie in the back. She moaned and tossed and turned. It sounded like she was in so much pain. Was it the right thing to bring to a normal doctor? This illness could be something vampiric and may expose us. What am I thinking? I honestly didn't care as long as Nessie was safe and healthy again. When we got to the hospital Nessie was rushed straight in. We weren't allowed in with her which didn't seem fair but we didn't argue. We were told to wait in the waiting area while they ran some tests. My hands rose up to my head, and I covered my eyes.

"Oh God Edward, what if-"

"It's OK, everything is going to be OK honey", he tried to soothe me. It didn't work.

"Does it look like everything is OK?" I shouted.

I really didn't like being mad at him, and it didn't happen often. It wasn't the time or the place but I was just too worried. I couldn't just sit here and do nothing, surely he could understand that.

"I know it's frustrating, but I'm sure it's nothing. If it was something serious Carlisle would have let us know and he didn't detect anything." He was quite right. I'm probably just overreacting, inhale.

Then the door opened and out came Doctor Gerandy.

"Bella, Edward.. We're very sorry but.. we can't seem to find anything wrong with your daughter." He looked confused, puzzled as he spoke.

"But then-" I started.

"I mean physically shes unwell. She's clearly ill but nothing is showing up. She has so many different symptoms that don't tie together.. It just doesn't add up. For instance her temperature its way too high for any human being. Forgive me but, with a temperature like that she should be dead".

Edward grabbed my hand sighed. I wanted to scream, I wanted to die. I know knew how Esme must have felt. But I was unbreakable, indestructible, invincible, immortal. All these words described a superhero, surely I couldn't be a superhero if I couldn't even keep my daughter healthy up till this point, or even save her right now.

Dr Gerandy continued, "One minute her temperature would be as hot as the sun and then just like that it would drop right down to below freezing. It's clearly not normal". He shook his head in astonishment.

Edward and I couldn't speak, couldn't move. We knew why her temperature was drastically changing. It was because she _wasn't _human. But she wasn't completely immortal either.

"Well we'd like to keep Renesmee over night just so we can observe her and see how she reacts to the medication we gave her. We have her on an IV just so we can pump some fluids into her body, she doesn't seem to be digesting any food we give her and she has weakly attempted many times to bite the oxygen mask we currently have her using." He seemed to laugh at the end of it, but this clearly wasn't a laughing matter.

"Is it necessary that she stays here overnight? Can't Carlisle watch her at home, he has all the supplies?" Edward begged.

"I'm afraid that's not possible the law clearly states each patient has to remain in the hospital at all times in a 24 hour period if it's nothing serious then we can withdraw the patient and send them home. It's best for her if she stays here just for one night." He sounded so cold, and superficial.

"Okay, thank you". Edward was sort of good at dealing with things like this. My body couldn't regain it's rightful use after I heard the word 'diseases', thankfully my mind didn't shut down, or my ears. Dr Gerandy left with his head down and his breathing grew louder, and uneven. I couldn't help but shake the feeling that he was worried too. Doctors aren't allowed to get to attached to their patients but Dr Gerandy was a close friend of the Cullen's and I used to be a daily visitor to him what with my clumsiness and attraction to danger. So we grew close too, in the ER, the waiting room, you get the point.

I turned to Edward.

"Why do you want Nessie to go home? Isn't she safer here?"

I had thought about asking him this while he continuously questioned Dr Gerandy when he stated that Nessie should stay in the hospital over night.

"Honestly... no. She's much safer with us. We can provide comfort, care and all the essentials to keep her alive".

"But the hospital can provide medication, advice, support. Here she can be saved".

"Your probably right, love. I just hate not knowing what to expect. I've relied on Alice way too much."

"Speaking of Alice... When you said that Alice had seen something... did she?... I mean, was this...-" God I am in desperate need of a speech therapist. I need to invest in a speech hot line.

"No, she did not foresee Nessie getting sick", he cut me off.

"Well, wh..uh..wh.." I stuttered.

"What she saw was much worse." He said slowly.

Gulp. He never usually told me thing like that flat-out. He usually just lied to spare my feelings. This made me scared. Scared for what was coming, and most of all scared for the life of my daughter who had not yet explored the world she so desirably wanted to see.


End file.
